Ed Edd n Eddy Phantom Blood
by Agent Mech V
Summary: It's was a normal day in the cul-de-sac. Double D was expecting a a package. however he received the book with a unusual mask... however double D did not know anything about a dark past.


in the cul-de-sac.

at Double D's house house he was waiting for a package.

after waiting for about 12 hours the **delivery man** came in with the package and placed it at the door.

oh boy it's here! **Double D** said with excitement.

**Double D** gets the box inside the house and unpacks the package.

there was only a book and the stone mask in the package.

my dis is it's a very odd-looking mask. **Double D** said.

I have the first the book of JoJo's bizarre adventure. **Double D** said.

see what the title says phantom blood, what an interesting name. **Double D** said.

I should definitely get the others to see this. **Double D** said.

a few minutes later getting, **Ed** and **Eddy**.

what did you actually colace for stock head? **Eddy** asked **Double D**.

**Ed** looked at the stone mask.

cool mask, DD. **Ed** said to **Double D**.

I know I receive that from the mail. **Double D** replied to **Ed**.

what's so cool about a stupid mask? **Eddy** started to **Double D**.

in hundred years ago when before technology before all of this stuff has created there was this mask that holds some type of power. **Double D **said to them.

what type of power? **Ed** said to **Double D**.

power beyond, beyond giving a person ordinary person. **Double D** replied to **Ed**.

I do not believe half of this stuff. **Eddy** said to **Double D**.

to be honest, it is kind of true. **Double D** replied back to **Ed**.

**Double D** picked up a book about something called The phantom blood..

actually just Stone mask was found in 1890, however did Stone mask possess some power beyond anything else. way before technology or vehicles were ever invented. **Double D** explained to his friends.

who could actually find a stone from very long time ago? **Eddy** said to **Double D**.

that's the one thing mankind that does not even know about. **Double D** said to them

how very cool. **Ed** said to **Double D**.

**Double D** looked at the clock and it was almost about to be night time.

well it's almost time for us to get going. **Eddy** said to **Double D**.

besides mom calling me for some dinner. **Ed** said.

**Ed** n **Eddy** went outside of **Double D** house and went back to their homes.

at night time, 11:00 P.M.

**Double D** was in his room investigating whatever this mask holes.

**Double D** grabbed his trusted magnifying glass.

I wonder what makes distinct tick? **Double D** said to himself.

but whatever secrets at this mask old must be very valuable. Double D said to himself.

**Double D** was getting a little bit drowsy.

I really must get some sleep. Double D said.

**Double D** went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and go to his bed to get some sleep.

while **Double D** was sleeping, however something bizarre happened to the book two figures came out of the book.

the first figure that came out of the book was the name **Dio Brando**. however got thrown out the window.

what the hell happened? **Dio** said.

**Dio** looked around and saw something different.

this place is different. Dio said.

this place is not my era. Dio said.

**Dio** ran away to someplace to stay for the night.

the second figure came out from the book into into **Double D's** room.

the second figures name is **Jonathan joestar**.

bloody hell, where am i? **Jonathan** asked himself.

the last thing I remember I was fighting Dio. **Jonathan** said.

who was houses this? Jonathan said.

when Jonathan looked at **Double D** you asleep and he realize that that was his house.

I see that this lad must be the owner of this house, looks like I cannot not be here. **Jonathan** said.

**Jonathan** sneak out of **Double** **D's** house quietly without him noticing.

To Be Continued...

A/N: when Double D got is package Balthazar things are really about to happen in the cul-de-sac. see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
